


Life with the Lyon's

by xoxoChloe



Category: Empire (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Other, Very much AU, continuing one shots sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoChloe/pseuds/xoxoChloe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time has passed and things have sure changed in the Lyon family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this as a one shot then I just couldn't stop so I guess it will be a full on story. Lots of family fluff, humor and a sprinkle of drama. I know this is like very au, but hopefully my characters have stayed true to themselves... drop a message if you liked this thanks xoxo

This would be a piece of cake.

Jamal waited for the door to open to his father’s mansion.

The ridiculous house had never appealed to him with the tacky overly flashy interior, but still he never could imagine not being able to go there in the time of need.

Like tonight.

A little hand tugged at his sleeve, reminding him that she was there. Lola looked at him and smiled, her lips mirroring his own smile. This sweetest little girl was an unexpected gift in his life. Her soul was like his, she was so different from everyone in their family. So quiet, polite and timid almost. Everyone he knew had always been the opposite. Loud, obnoxious and hella stubborn. Jamal had finally found a connection beyond deep within a little girl who was the result of mess. Everything seemed to click into place when she came into his life. Suddenly he didn't feel so alone and it bothered him to think he wasn't there from the get go.

So yeah, there he was, dropping of his daughter to his parents so he could celebrate the one year anniversary with the love of his life.

It sounded so normal when he thought about it. Too bad it was far from that.

“Why you standing there looking stupid!” The door flew open, one and only Cookie standing there with her hands on her hips, “I told ya ‘Mal the door is open- I aint your maid.”

“Grandma!” Lola squealed and barged in, hugging Cookies legs.

“Hey baby girl,” Her fierce expression changed in seconds to a warm smile, “I heard you coming here so I stole all grandpas’ candies and stashed them for you. You gonna share with me won’t you?”

She nodded,”Deal.”

“Good girl- I knew you got my back.” Cookie winked at her.

Jamal laughed a little as he took off Lola’s jacket and turned to his mother, “Sorry we didn't know Juanita wasn't here. She’s always here to open the door.”

“I ain't going to be watching your father sit on his sorry ass while everyone does everything for him. Gave that old lady a day off- besides she would have been all up on my grand baby when it’s my time with her.” She squeezed Lola’s cute cheeks.

Cookie picked her up, kissing her cheek once more as she carried her off with her to the main living room. How she did it with a tighter than tight dress and nine inch heels on? He had no idea. His mother was one of a kind for sure. Jamal followed them hesitantly with Lola’s backpack in other hand not wanting any bullshit to deal with when it was a great day for him and Ryan.

There he was, sitting on the big white leather lounge chair, feet up reading the paper like any other Sunday evening.

Not dead at all.

“Look who is here.” Cookie quipped at Lucious who raised his gaze from the paper like a trained dog when he heard her voice.

“Well, well my little gangsta!” He flashed a grin as he pounded his fist against Lola’s, a little thing they always did.

“Hi grandpa!”

Lucious grimaced at the word, it made him feel so old, “Call me Lucious baby girl – Remember? No need for grandpa.”

“Pshh, shut your mouth you old fool,” Cookie slapped back of his head, “Lola you call him grandpa you hear me?”

“Okay grandma.” She immediately got it, looking at them in awe.

Lucious snickered under his breath, “ _Grandma_.”

Jamal had been staring at them. It was surreal. A year ago he thought he didn’t have much time with his father left. He was supposed to be dead, but as always Lucious Lyon came out unharmed. It was only his conniving ex-fiancée who tried to poison him and had orchestrated his death sentence. Anika disappeared out of their lives; he didn't know where and didn't want to know any details.Deep inside Jamal had a feeling they would never see or hear from her again. Anika was gone and so was his father’s disease.

Where did his mother fit in all of this?

Jamal didn't know that either.

When Lucious was recovering from symptoms caused by the faux ALS Cookie took it as her job to make sure the man didn't grow a big head once again, he had survived, but in no way was he immortal and she was there to remind him every step of the way with a smack or two. Jamal knew if there was anybody who could melt that cold heart it was Cookie. Sadly. He had never wanted to see her with him. He didn’t like the idea of them being together, but there they were. Her half sitting on his lap looking way too comfortable for his liking.

Jamal shrugged and gave Lola her backpack, “I’ll pick you up tomorrow first thing in the morning and we will go to the park like I promised.” She still wore that perfect facsimile of his smirk as he looked down at her, “Love you nugget.” He squeezed her.

“You too daddy.” She didn’t hesitate to kiss his cheek, “Sweet dreams. Tell Ryan too.”

He smiled to himself and forced himself to let her go. He really didn’t want to. The girl was too darn sweet. There were no words.

“Ya’ll have fun tonight baby,” Cookie got up to kiss his cheek and looked at him with such love he thanked God, or whatever big force in this universe it was to bless him with such an amazing woman as his mother, “We’ll look after her don’t you worry about a thing.”

She got him. Always got him.

Jamal looked over at Lucious who was staring at the paper again, giving him nothing, not even a slight look. He had gotten used to it, but it didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. After all the bullshit they had gone through he really thought they were past his problems with his sexuality, but the cold truth was that he would never really accept him. His father was born with his own moral code and it just happened to be very different from his.

“Yeah I better get going.” He cleared his throat, “Everything she needs is in her backpack- and please do not traumatize her.”

Cookie and Lucious shared a knowing look.

“I’m serious,” Jamal put his hands over Lola’s ears,”She still asks questions about the last time so just…. don’t be noisy and shit okay? Keep it in your pants for one night dad.”

Were his parents perfectly capable to take care of a child? Hell no, but Cookie and Lucious as babysitters were not as a scary thought unlike Hakeem watching Lola with his friends. Jamal wouldn’t let Hakeem watch his shoe. Andre and Rhonda were visiting Rhonda’s folks at the Hamptons, so daddy Lyon and mommy Lyon it was who he had to count on. You just never really knew what you would get with them.

Lucious snorted, “Boy it’s not me who starts it- Just ask your momma.”

“Now Lucious you know that a straight up lie,” She snapped at him, waving her hands around, “You’re all over this whenever there is a chance.”

A smirk tugged at his lips, “You never been complaining though.” He teased, his voice turning slightly husky as his eyes looked her up and down. The cocky smirk gracing his face made her mind whirl and Lucious knew it.

“Okay- This is exactly what I mean.” Jamal huffed out frustrated, “Keep it kid friendly okay. Tomorrow after I pick her up you can do whatever… whatever it is that you do.” He grimaced at the thought and released Lola’s innocent ears.

“Don’t you worry ‘Mal we got this.” Cookie reassured him, pushing him out of the living room, “Now get going! You need to be worrying about getting some ass yourself.”

“Ma!” He turned red, scrunching his eyes in embarrassment as Lucious laughed out loud which caused Lola to giggle as well even though she didn't understand what the grownups were talking about, but her grandfather was more of the serious type so it was hilarious to her.

“You know that’s one smart woman right there. You should try not to be on the receiving end of things sometimes.” His father glowered from his seat, giving him mocking thumbs up.

Jamal ignored him and gave his daughter last words of advice, “Don’t listen to grandpa and grandma.”

Dear lord Lola would need therapy one day.

* * *

 

“This one is a good one,” Cookie handed the red cherry lollipop to Lola who was cuddled to her side on the large king size bed, “You know grandma really enjoys having you here with us.”

“Uh huh.” She nodded while sucking the lollipop, getting lost in between the giant satin pillows and bedding, “Grandma?”

“Yes, baby?”

“I know what I want for my birthday.”

She smiled as she popped another candy in her mouth, “Oh yeah, and what do you want little miss?”

“A baby brother!”

The candy almost caught in her throat and she coughed. Cookie definitely hadn’t been expecting her to say that.

“damn… what’s going on in here?” Lucious appeared on the doorway. His eyes devoured the heavenly view. There were candy wrappers everywhere, couple of sticky lollipops hanging from the duvet, nothing else he would expect from Cookie.

“Lucious!” Cookie shouted in her usual manner and ushered him to join, “C'mere!”

He looked at her doubtfully and plopped down on the bed next to Cookie.

Cookie knew she would get a kick out of his reaction considering the topic and looked at her grand baby, “Lola hon, tell grandpa what you want for birthday.”

“A baby brother!” She repeated instantly.

His eyes bugged out of his head and he looked awkwardly at Cookie. Damn that woman. What the hell was he supposed to say?

“Um… well Lola… Uh I don’t think that’s gonna work baby.”

“Why not?” She asked her eyes wide and curious.

“Because…” Lucious looked at Cookie, eyes pleading for help, “Grandma will tell you.”

“I ain’t tellin’ her.”

She swatted his shoulder, whispering to him.

Lola watched them as they bantered back and forth.

“Baby-“ She tried to gather her words correctly, “You see I don’t think daddy is ready for another baby. He wants to spend time with you angel, and another baby is lots and lots of work.”

“I can help.” The girl was determined.

Lucious rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Ryan and daddy can have a baby together like mommy and daddy had me.” She continued, her innocent eyes twinkling, “Right?”

“Sweet Jesus,” Cookie fanned herself as she looked at Lucious, muttering quietly so that only he could hear, “Jamal gonna kill us after this.”

He bit back the laugh that bubbled in his throat at the thought of Lola going home and telling Jamal.

“Baby,” She tried again, looking at her, “We know daddy has Ryan, but Ryan and daddy can’t have no babies together.”

“Why?”

“Because….” Cookie nudged Lucious as a cue to continue.

“Because…. Ryan is not like your mommy.”

“Why?”

“Because… Ryan is like daddy and two daddies can’t make a baby.” She went on to say and waited for the reaction, hoping Lola would drop the conversation.

Her face dropped, and for a child the information was confusing.

“Let me tell you a secret,” Lucious decided to comfort her, pulling Lola into his lap, whispering into her ear, “You may not get a baby brother, but it doesn’t mean you don’t get to take care of a baby soon.”

Cookie shot him a look,”Lucious!” She shouted, cutting him off before he could say too much.

He laughed at the blush tinting her skin and leaning into her, “What Cookie?”

“You outta your goddamn mind that’s what.” She told him, pulling his tie, jerking his head downward.

He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her softly.

“Yuck! Kissin’!” The little girl suddenly exclaimed, escaping Lucious’s lap.

Cookie laughed, “Yuck? Chile’ you better run because I’m coming for you!” She scooped the girl in her arms, tickled her and kissed her face while Lola laughed hysterically. His girl’s shrieks and giggles were infectious and he couldn't help joining in with their laughter.

As the laughter disappeared, Lola decided to get her answers once and for all.

“Grandma? Grandpa?”

“Yes baby?” They both said in unison.

“How do you make a baby?”

Cookie and Lucious looked at each other.

Ah, shit.

* * *

“Penny for your thoughts?” He teased, having a pretty good idea of exactly where his thoughts had disappeared to.

Jamal lifted his eyes from his plate and sighed, “I know, I know, I’m sorry I can’t help, but to be worried.”

Cupping the side of his face in his palm, Ryan ran his thumb back and forth along his cheekbone. “I know.”

“This night should be about us,” He stared intently at him, looking around, whole back of the restaurant was empty, just for them, “I mean we rarely get to even go out to a place like this without the paparazzi.”

“You should have never sold platinum then.” Ryan smirked.

That was true. Jamal’s first album had been a massive hit. Concerts, interviews, everything was lined up for him. His name was everywhere.

But, to the disappointment of many he decided to postpone going on tour, and focus on Lola because the year had been so crazy. He wanted to slow down. He hadn't been prepared for the world. He had wanted to slow down, but the rest of the world didn’t slow down with him. He was reincarnation of his father according to the media. People adored him and sometimes it got overwhelming. Cookie had been mad as hell. For a second Jamal thought she would pierce her stiletto through his skull when he told her. She had worked her ass off and Jamal basically told her he didn’t need this right now. Thankfully she had her hands full with Hakeem who was as well blowing up. Plus it didn’t hurt to have the cutest daughter in the world. Cookie loved kids, especially her own.

As for Lucious he was proud of both of his sons, but he was about the numbers and the money- long as Empire stayed on top it was his priority. He didn't give a damn if Jamal wanted to take a break.

Ryan’s accent woke him from his thoughts, “I’m not going to get a lot out of you tonight aren’t I?” He laughed and drank his champagne.

His laughter was like a soothing balm to Jamal’s soul.

“I guess I should also say thanks.” He reached out to his hand.

The man raised one perfectly arched eyebrow. “What for?”

“For putting up with me for the past year. Being there for me and Lola,” Jamal beamed up at him, “Without you I would probably still be in the closet, miserable. You made me free- gave me everything.”

His eyes shone with tears at his words and he placed one of his hands over his and gave it a small squeeze, “Anything for you two.”

“I can't believe we actually are here now,” Jamal said, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

“Me either. After everything we've been through lately, it... it feels like a dream.”

“Yeah, it does... a really great dream except its real and I couldn't be happier, babe.”

“All we have to worry about now is getting Lola fully for ourselves,” Ryan reminded him, “I know Lucious and Cookie are handling it, but since baby mama is still mia, I think we really need to try to look harder. I don’t want any surprises for you.”

Lola’s mother, Olivia had been gone for a year now and there was nothing they could do except wait. Jamal got a paternity test done because everyone insisted, but it was not the piece of paper that told him it was his daughter. He knew it before even getting the test done.

“Uncle Vernon and Andre got the private investigators on her damn ass,” He scoffed bitterly, “I can’t imagine leaving her - I mean that girl got some screws loose for real Ryan I’m telling you. She’s better off with me, us- my family. Yeah we aren’t perfect either, but we do not abandon our own! ” Jamal was heated and Ryan could tell.

Remembering the conversation he'd had with Lola not that long ago, he knew she'd be absolutely fine with staying with them, but she would always miss her mother. She still woke up in the middle of the night asking for her.

"We can only hope for the best,” he quipped, “We have Cookie backing us up what else do we need?”

He cracked a smile at his love,”True. That woman is a beast.”

Ryan laughed, “I don’t understand how your dad handles her. I know Lucious is not made of cotton candy either, but come on, that woman is something else.”

The smile left Jamal’s face, “You know I remember when I was small, whatever it was she could make him smile. One Christmas we were robbed by some street thugs and everything dad had gotten us got stolen. They took everything including the damn tree. Dad was down, so pissed and embarrassed he couldn’t get us nothing. So mom told him,” Jamal raised his finger, mimicking his mother’s demeanor causing Ryan to laugh out loud, “ _Listen Lucious you sing your heart out to these babies, they don’t need nothing else_.” He smiled at the memory, “And that he did… he sang us the whole night until we fell asleep.”

“That’s amazing, hard to imagine, but amazing.”

“Yeah,” Jamal thought about it, “Sometimes I think what if we just stayed in the hood and he never got his break. If mom was never taken away from us- It’s... yeah things could be different, but it wouldn't change the fact that he is homophobic asshole.”

“He is, but he is also your father. We only get one of those.”

His words sent a shudder up Jamal’s spine and he brought the champagne up to his lip and took another drink, “Cheers to that.”

* * *

Cookie pulled the covers over little Lola who had finally fallen asleep. The sugar high didn’t help at all with trying to get her mind off the awkward questions about babies. She kissed her forehead, murmuring, “Sweet dreams baby.”

Stopping by the door frame, she looked back at her and her mind went to her own problems.

“That girl is all Lyon,” She heard a familiar voice whisper a few minutes later and the feel of his large hand on her shoulder, “Claws and all.” Lucious wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her back to lean against him. “My family is the best thing I’ve ever done,” he whispered into her ear, holding her that little bit tighter, caressing her abdomen, “This is our second chance Cookie.”

Cookie still didn’t know how to feel about the subject.

It scared the bejesus out of her honestly.

“I don’t know Lucious,” She said in a choked whisper, her head fell back, resting against his shoulder, “It’s not like it was 18 years ago.”

“I know, baby... Cookie…we’re here now and I'm never going anywhere again. I promise.”

“I’mma make sure I break your both legs if that’s a lie.” Cookie spat, not convinced, “I ain’t gonna watch you be a fool poppin’ bottles while my old pregnant ass is sitting at home thinking about wall colors and shit.”

“I'm never leaving you,” he repeated, spinning her around to face him, his tone firm, “I’m not going to make that mistake again when God has blessed us this way.” Before she could say another word, his mouth was on hers, kissing her with a deep, desperate need. “Trust me,” Lucious reached for her hands and entwined their fingers together, “We are in this together now. And don’t you forget that.”

Just when she thought she found a semblance of inner peace, the baby news came at the most unexpected time and dismantled it all in an instant.

Knowing Lucious they should have been more careful.

Her heart lurched in her chest, “I want to trust you Lucious, but you the only nigga who can break me and make me whole it don’ make sense,” Cookie wondered out loud and rolled her eyes, “but we both know you’re the best I got, crazy and all.”

He kissed her cheek and said, “Crazy and all.”

He smiled against her neck and kissed the beating pulse before letting her go.

Stroking his cheek with her fingers, Cookie’s lips curving upwards into her own smirk, “I hope it’s a little Cookie, you gonna be bald and need one of them man weaves Lucious.”

He chuckled at that, “Yeah we gonna have a problem if that happens.”

“If it’s another boy I’m leaving it at the hospital believe that.” She joked, pressing another kiss to his smiling lips before pulling him with her into their own bedroom.


	2. The Hurl

She tried to desperately stare at something and concentrate. Her long freshly manicured red nails clicked against the conference table. Lucious was mumbling on the background and everyone in the room was nodding to his words. Her legs fidgeted nervously, and the feeling of a cold sweat coursing through her body didn’t help at all. Andre, who sat across from her, looked at her questingly, probably noticing her discomfort.

Cookie tried to put on a brave face and smiled back at her oldest son. It was not the time to lose it.

“Andre, will you please read this month’s budget cuts.” Lucious asked, leaning in his chair, giving her a quick look of concern.

Of course he noticed.

His eyes were still on her and she tried to avoid his gaze, controlling her composure. She took a deep breath and suddenly the familiar feeling of nausea washed over her like wave- wave of greasy bacon from the morning that is.

She must have looked comical when all of a sudden she was up from her seat and hand over her mouth.

“Ma?” Andre stood up, confused as to what had come over her. In seconds his father was after her, he didn’t know if it was out of concern or anger. Lucious Lyon wasn’t much of concerned for others type of a man, but the way he grabbed her shoulder in a protective manner didn’t look like anger to him. This was certainly new. Andre excused himself from the meeting and ran after his parents who had fled the scene.

Cookie had literally tossed her heels aside, to run quicker to the bathroom, every second becoming more unbearable.

“Porsha!” A roar rang through the hallways from Lucious’s mouth while Cookie was too busy keeping her insides intact.

Hips swinging, heels clacking she came with a speed of light, grabbing a glass vase from Becky’s desk as she reached Cookie she held the vase away from her body,  closed her eyes, waited for what was to come.

And it certainly came.

The hurl.

Everything else turned silent around them. Cookie was puking her guts out and Lucious held her straight thirty inch weave back. He wasn’t taking any chances with that. Cookie would beat him if her hair took a hit of morning sickness.

Andre came up to them, rubbing his mother’s back, “It’s probably the flu.”

Lucious shot him a look, “Probably.”

She was shaking, snot running and face looking all kinds of mess.

“Cookie we need to get you down, this ain’t good,” He supported her body as she finished emptying herself up, “Feel betta?”

“Do I look like I feel better Lucious.” She turned to him, mad glare in her eye as she took the orange Hermes handkerchief from his front pocket, wiping her mouth and face.

Porsha was grimacing at the experience, holding her breath and gagging, “This so nasty.”

Becky walked up to them, “That better not be from my table.”

“Yeah about that…” The other assistant pushed the vase back into Becky’s hands, “We don’t need this no mo’.”

She disappeared as fast as she came leaving the mess behind as usual. Cookie was her girl and all, but she wasn’t about to be cleaning her puke up.

Becky looked at Lucious and then down at the vase, ”I’m not going to even ask.”

Another day at the Empire.

* * *

Lucious rubbed her feet as she gathered herself enough to even think about how to go on about keeping this a secret.

Just a little longer.

She looked at him and he looked back with a much known look. Lucious was tired of the bullshit.

"We need to tell 'em," He massaged her ankles and she eased into his touch on the office sofa, "People gonna start talking and I guarantee tomorrow it’ll be on TMZ. Sooner we tell the boys the sooner we can address the media. We promoting family, the Lyon family- we public traded now I don’t want bunch of bullshit lies and gossip going around blogs."

She pulled her legs away from him and laughed, "Really? You thinking about pimpin’ me out to the media Lucious! All about the green huh? Shoulda known- you still a dog."

"Cookie it aint bout the money!" He snapped back at her hot temper and assumptions, "You sitting on a hundred thousand custom-made sofa in a multimillion dollar company. Fuck, I sit on my ass and rub your dusty ass feet and a million dropping in the bank."

"Fuck you Lucious!"

She was about to leave his ignorant ass there, but he stopped her, pulling her back to sit down. In the back of her mind she imagined hitting the man against his head with one of those shiny Grammy awards.  Mentally, physically, and emotionally she was _tired_.

"Listen," Lucious tried again, "It don’t matter to me if people know, but we need to tell ‘em boys cause they gonna’ be helping you when I can’t or my ignorant ass don’t understand something. I’m trying hard to do this right okay?”

Cookie clutched the sides of her head to ease the headache that was coming on.  She was becoming stressed and she knew she needed to cool down.

 “You think they want to find out from one of them low down dirty blogs like Mediatakeout?” Sucking his teeth, he asked her, “C’mon now Cookie.”

She swallowed her pride, once again, and tried to be honest, "I’m scared Lucious,“ She held her gaze down, "Andre got his new meds going, Hakeem and I just starting to be close and Jamal..." She paused, "Jamal won’t understand."

"They are grown men Cookie-not little niggas who have a reason to fight over Momma's attention."

"What about Boo boo kitty?"

Lucious didn’t even flinch, "What about it?"

"Lucious you still their _prime suspect_. They gonna be snooping around and think you got her fake Halle Berry weave wearing debutante ass  dealt with because I’m gonna’ pop another chile out with your stupid big head."

He snorted, "Let em’," he didn’t have time to worry about nonsense, "Bitch tried to kill me. I warned her Cookie and now she gone. Aint nobody ever gonna’ find no evidence. I have an alibi remember?"

"You never got your hands dirty, but Big T did," Cookie reminded him, "Never know with these thugs from the streets."

"Big T dumb as a rock, but he know what’s up. He got my back since way back."

She wasn’t convinced, but Lucious was good at reading people. Boo boo kitty got past him for a while, but that kitty ran out of lives soon as she showed her true colors. Like in the good old days she was dealt with properly. And Cookie didn’t feel bad about it. She had her claws on her man and money-thirst bucket deserved it.

The situation was twisting Cookie’s nerves to her breaking point. The brutal truth was she and Lucious were going to have another human being to raise.  All she could do was offer her unconditional love and support for her future child like she had done for her three boys. When you grow up in the ghetto all you think about is how you're going to get out, but this time it would be so different. She didn’t want her sons to be bitter about it because they had been through hell in their childhood.  She thought about her babies when she sat in solitary for fighting off bitches or eating whatever it was they called food for seventeen years. There were so many desperate days filled with agony. She would imagine how Andre was the star pupil of his class, Jamal would be singing in tune with Lucious and Hakeem, her little one would be having a lot of firsts without her. For her boys their mother was gone and father checked out of the picture soon as that happened. Lucious had promised, sworn that he would take care of her babies, but he hadn’t. They had a roof over their head, everything they had ever wanted, but a _real parent_. He had been ruthless towards Jamal, turned Hakeem into the worst kind of brat and even managed to make Dre into a nervous wreck. Though when he had been hospitalized and they explained to her what he had she could only think of her own mother and how familiar the symptoms sounded- because of that she couldn’t completely blame Lucious.

She wished she had a glass of Hennessy in her hand right now to cool her rampant hormones, but that wouldn’t happening any time soon.

“Fine.”  Cookie pouted, not liking being pushed into a corner, “We will tell them tonight, but I ain’t takin no responsibility for this mess you created.”

“Takes two to tango baby.” His smooth lips parted to show off his sexy, playful grin, “It’ll be good.”

“And my feet aint dusty,”She hollered out, “Watch them words Lucious. I’m tellin’ you.”

* * *

Jamal, Andre, and Tiana were all standing together watching Hakeem do his finishing touches on his album in the studio.  They all bopped their heads at the hot beats and swayed from side-to-side at the music. It was hot. Hakeem had really found his sound with the aggressive way to attack the lyrics and the slower strong beats. Jamal and Tiana had been a big help, them all often kicking it in the studio. Lately even Andre had joined them with his mental health gotten better. His life all around was more balanced and everyone around him had noticed. He seemed more relaxed and unbothered by the stress, handling the pressure better.

“He really killin’ that!”  Tiana was the first to voice her opinion about her ex.

They were in good terms, more friends than lovers, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t spend the night over sometimes.

“He is going hard.” Andre agreed.

Jamal was feeling the beat, talking to the sound technician in his own zone as well. He really enjoyed being behind the scenes sometimes.

Hakeem finished the song and took off his earphones. He smiled from ear to ear, “Tha’ how it’s done! I’m out!”

Everyone in the studio erupted into cheers and clapped for him- Hakeem rushed out of the booth and gave a little celebratory whistle himself.

“Yo listen up! Everyone been amazing- take a break, eat a donut, drink some of that Empire champa-a-aa-agne,” He was grinning wider than ever as he addressed his staff who were all smiles when they left the room to take a much earned break.

He sat across from Tiana and Andre, tiredly slouching deep back in the chair.

“Proud of you little brother.” Jamal was purposefully agitating him by applying all his weight on Hakeem’s shoulders.

“Nigga get off me!”  He flared his arms in an attempt to remove his brother’s weight from his shoulders.

Jamal chuckled quietly to himself, and let him go, “No forreal though. You’ve done a good job. Everybody is proud of you.”

“Yeah, Hakeem it’s really good,” Andre chimed in, “Everybody is excited for you. This morning we were looking up all the reviews from the previews and it looks hella strong lil brother. You really gonna do it.

Tiana agreed, “Maybe even give our boy Jamal run for his money.”

“Oh you wish!” Jamal fisted the top of his little brother’s head giving him a quick noogie, “He only this good because he has Ma’ behind him.”

Andre and Tiana snickered from their seats. It was funny to watch Hakeem squirm in his little brother role. They all gave him hard time sometimes.

“Speaking off,” The eldest brother continued, “Cookie is sick. It was weird this morning. She was puking her guts out in the reception. Looked like a bad scene from a Tyler Perry movie.”

“Forreal’? dad probably trippin!” Hakeem laughed wildly.

“Yeah I heard,” Jamal grimaced, “Becky was losing it, something over a vase and puke.”

 “Maybe she is pregnant.” Tiana suggested nonchalantly while tinkering with her phone.

All three of them stopped breathing probably for good ten seconds.

“Wha!” The youngest exclaimed, “That aint funny Tiana.”

“Yeah let’s not go there.” Jamal agreed with that, “Besides- no way.”

“It’s just the flu.”

Hakeem nodded, “Yeah- That’s foolishness.”

“Ya’ll don’t think Lucious is hittin’ Cookie every time he has the chance?” The girl continued, eyebrows wiggling suggestively, “Probably done it on the soundboard right there.”

Jamal who had been leaning against it, faltered not able to shake the image from his head, “God damn Tiana. Not funny.”

“Let’s not get crazy okay? Like I said it’s the flu.” Andre was tired of the subject. Talking about their parent’s intimate life wasn’t how he wanted to spend his afternoon.

Hakeem looked mortified. 

She though adored immensely his confused little boy look.

“They old folks. Pops and Cookie- it aint’ like that.”

“Pffft!”  She blew her breath in annoyance, “Hakeem they aint dead. They have sex just like the rest of us. Probably more than us.”

Jamal and Andre cackled screamingly at their little brother’s reaction as Hakeem’s eyes bulged from their sockets. He talked and played a big game, but he was so naïve it hurt their brains.

“Laa-aawd yo! Where my staff at!” Hakeem got up, rubbing his head, “I need to get back to work! This is too much.”

All of their phones vibrated at the same time.

“So family dinner,” Jamal looked at his phone, “I guess whatever this is, we will find out tonight.”

* * *

Lucious stared at Cookie, who was curled around blankets in the living room.  She was dressed down, only wearing a pair of leggings and a sweater from the back of the closet.

“You feel sick?” 

She looked annoyed with her eyes closed, “Do you really have to ask?”She felt lightheaded and dizzy, “I’m too old for this shit. I smell like Carol’s fucked up casserole, remember that?”

He chuckled, “Yeah the old cheese with them runny eggs and all. Damn whole street smellin’ like raccoons ass.”

Lifting herself slowly in a sitting position, “Boys coming soon?”

“Mmm, hmm,” He nodded, sitting next to her, “We both know, Andre and Hakeem aint going to be the problem. Jamal on the other hand...”

“Excuse you?” Cookies face softened as bewilderment overwhelmed her.

“Everybody know that boy has had it against me since the day he came from you,” Lucious retorted, ”God damn momma’s boy always protectin’ you.”

“Lucious you better check your mouth before I get real mad.” She snapped, getting up.

He was after her, giving her shoulder a gentle kiss, “Come on now Cookie- I’m just sayin’ you know he don’t like us together.”

“Don’t go there with me. I’m thinking about all of my boys,“ She turned around, scowling, “Jamal and I close, but that don’ give you a reason to act stupid! You always on that boy for whatever dumb reason, but he your son. Your’ blood Lucious. Don’t be thinking this baby going to fix us. I remember Lucious _everything_ \- loud and clear.”

The disappointment, hurt, anger, and heartbreak he felt believing that he would never reconnect with the love of his life again tore him apart back in the day when Cookie was locked up. It made him the person he was today. He didn’t want to think about her sitting in that cell.  So he focused on his career. Years passed and people pressured him to leave her behind because it was bad for the image of the hot new bad boy of music. Bitches came around, went around, strolled around and he went numb. There were no feelings for anybody ever. Not even Anika.  After Cookie came back it was clear as a day. He only felt love for Anika because of the idea of love.

Now that she was standing in front of him with that same frown she had worn when she first met him there weren’t words to describe his love for her.

“Cookie Lyon I wouldn’t doubt you one second.” He slowly stepped forward

Holding up her hand to stop him in his tracks, she countered, “Don’t be slick with me.”

Lucious stared her down. That certain boldness inside of her made him crazy.

“Lucious don’t —AAHHHHH!” She screamed when she felt being lifted into the air. Her body rested against his shoulder while he held her like a caveman, “Nigga put me down!”

He balanced her on his shoulder and smacked her ass, “ Nigga wha’?”

Cookie couldn’t help herself and laughed hysterically, so loud they didn’t even hear they had company.

Jamal and Hakeem stared them with raised eyebrows.

“Ya’ll are something else.” Jamal spoke up as he wondered what they had walked into.

He slipped his hands down her backside to grope her once more before setting her carefully down, “Yo momma was asking for it.”

She rolled her eyes at him and went to greet her sons.

“My babies,” She kissed both of them on the cheek, “Where Dre at?”

“He and wifey had something to do, but he’ll be here soon.”

Cookie nodded at Jamal.

Hakeem had been staring at his parents and scrunched his nose, “Why ya’ll looking so… comfy?”

Lucious looked at himself and chuckled. He was in a simple white t-shirt and sweatpants, not something people would usually see him in, but since Cookie moved in he noticed himself going back into old habits. He still appreciated a well-tailored expensive suit, but them being alone at home kicking back meant no extra layers of clothing.

“Yeah,” Jamal grinned at his father with his million dollar smile, “Where your durag at?”

Cookie wanted to drop on the floor from laughter.

Life was good.

* * *

“Damn, this chicken is the bomb.” Hakeem enjoyed his food, mouth full of spicy chicken, stuffing his face as he spoke.

“Boy you better show some manners,” Lucious warned him like the pack leader he was,”Chew with your mouth closed. Your mother cooked for us- don’t be disrespectful.”

The young rapper rolled his eyes and ignored him, “C, forreal though this some good chicken. Better than one of them Chefs.”

Andre and Jamal looked at each other. Shit.

Cookie who was across from her youngest snapped, “C? I know you aint talking to me with that nickname bullshit.”

 “Jeez! What’s up with you two,” He narrowed his eyes at his mother and father, “All cranky and shit.”

“Watch your mouth!” Cookie went off.

Lucious was ready to bounce up from his chair and wring his neck, but Andre stepped in just in time.

“You okay Ma’?” He was very sincere, “You didn’t look too good in the morning.”

“You should be resting.” Jamal looked worried as well. His overprotective nature was taking control.  He didn’t like being out of loop considering his mother because he felt like she had just gotten out of jail and even though a lot had happened she was still fresh from the pen. He didn’t want to see her go down a rabbit hole with Lucious again and never climb back up.

“I’m fine.” She didn’t sound very convincing, hoping they would drop it.

Before anyone could protest, Lucious decided to take the bull by the horns so to speak, “She aint fine.”

“Lucious.”  If only looks could kill, Cookie would have done the deed.

“What? Tell us.” Jamal was anxious, seething for answers.

His father looked at his mother and he could see there was something going on. Lucious had extended his hand over hers, and Cookie looked down at his hand carefully placing her own on his. It was more than a simple gesture.  

“Your mother is with child.”

All three of them sat there eyes boring holes into their parents.

Jamal was mortified, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Lucious explained casually, “Your momma’s wish long time ago was to have fourth child and the Lord made that happen for us. There's no time like the present son.”

Cookie closed her eyes and mentally said a quick prayer.  Jesus better have her back right now.

“Damn.” Hakeem was still in a state of shock, “Dad you ain’t wearing no _raincoat_?”

Lucious arched his brow at his youngest son.

“I can’t believe this,” Jamal stood up, facing his mother, all of the anger bubbling to surface, “After all of the bullshit he put you through-”

“Jamal, c’mon man calm down.” Andre was surprisingly the calmest of them all.

“No, let him speak his mind, speak up Jamal,” Lucious said lowly with a glance in his son’s direction, “I’m tired of this bullshit, okay?“

Cookie stayed silent, watching by quietly. She didn’t know how she managed to keep her mouth tightly shut, but for some reason she felt at peace and allowed Lucious to handle this.

“It’s not our fault you two want to start makin’ babies,” Hakeem interjected, “Jamal has the right to be upset.”

He turned to his other son, “Y’all out here acting like a bunch of juvenile delinquents and think that shit is ok,” He pointed at his woman, “Your momma don’t need this. You think you respectin’ her feelings? You congratulate her?”

“No…” Hakeem grumbled.

“This is your decision?”

“No….”

“So why the fuck are you out here acting like this the worst thing in the world? You can whine all you want, it’s not gonna change anything.  We gonna have another Lyon in the family. The only reason I haven’t put my foot up your asses is because your mother don’t want me to. Now you’re gonna be happy for our family and stop complaining,” He paused and looked at Jamal, “Do not punish your momma for my mistakes. ”

Jamal took a moment to think about his father’s words. He would never forget everything that had happened, but as much as he hated it, it made sense.

“You happy?” He asked Cookie.

“Very,” She allowed herself to smile, “We done made a mess, but I have all of my family back.”

Andre exhaled in relief, “If you two think you can do this then the best of luck.”

“Yeah, I’m really happy for ya,” Hakeem nodded, “It better be a boy though.”

“No way Keem’ we need a friend for Lola,” Jamal argued, “Besides we don't need another one like you.”

The young men were deep into conversation, talking about their future sibling lightly, making jokes and laughing at their parents as they imagined them changing diapers.

Cookie caught Lucious’s gaze and he winked at her.

She would grab this second chance and run with it.

 


End file.
